Arrangements described herein relate to unavailability notifications.
Collaboration among co-workers is a fundamental requirement in today's business environment. Nearly all leading businesses endorse the value of high-performance teams collaboratively working together. Oftentimes, however, team members are dispersed in different locations. Technological innovations developed in recent decades, such as the Internet, network based collaboration systems, voice conferencing systems, video conferencing systems, etc., allow such team members to collaborate from disparate locations. Still, team members generally need to know the availability of other team members in order to participate in collaborative working sessions with the other team members.